<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Where the Stars Go by matan4il</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457564">Dancing Where the Stars Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il'>matan4il</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, Reverse Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Buck was the Morning Star, beautiful and radiant, illuminating the skies every night with the confidence that all who saw him, loved him.</i>
</p><p>
A reverse prompt fill.
</p>
<p>
You can find the drawing inside and the original prompt with all due credit <a href="https://reverseprompts.tumblr.com/post/619407387528462336/the-first-ever-art-submission-thank-you-for">here</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmag78/gifts">sugarmag78</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts">sibbed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mostly unbeta'd. Thank you to Amy, Katie, Lisa, Lana and Eli who let me ask them a few grammar related questions.</p><p>
Dedicated to Amy, I hope your morning star will be just fine! &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  </p>
</div><p>
Buck was the Morning Star, beautiful and radiant, illuminating the skies every night with the confidence that all who saw him, loved him. He’d dance across the horizon with the northern lights whenever the wind blew them by and as he turned and turned around again, he knew his own irresistibility and freedom from worries and care.
</p><p>
Eddie was a newborn constellation. God had made him in the explosion of a galaxy, millions of light years away, and as he stretched to take his new spot in the sky, he opened up his eyes to look about him. His body had been arranged into a bow and arrow by the forces of creation and his glance first fell in the direction he had been pointed.
</p><p>
He saw the Morning Star, mesmerizing in the way he laughed to himself and spun in place, gorgeous and fulfilled. Eddie wasn’t going to fall in love with him. This star already had everything he needed, that much was clear whenever the northern lights would sweep by, there was no space left for another celestial being in his heart and Eddie might have been a young constellation, but he was born out of the death of several ancient stars… He knew how dangerous it was for any heavenly body to have its love go unrequited.
</p><p>
But nature itself lined them up just so that every night, when Eddie awoke and opened his eyes, they fell on Buck. Each night brought with it this star of morn, shining brighter, then brighter still. Try as he did, Eddie couldn’t look away. And in watching, night after following night, he fell in love with the star that didn’t even know he was there.
</p><p>
As such things go, of course he only realized he had after it was too late. An unexpected solar storm had brought a gush of northern lights to the sky earlier than they would have otherwise appeared, and as they twirled around Buck, they whispered their love to him. In the midst of the storm, drunk on their enveloping embrace, the Star of Morning whispered it back and Eddie felt his love for Buck for the first time in the way that it was breaking him.
</p><p>
He’d shiver after that. Every passing wind brought dread that the northern lights might return, their lines moving across the sky like vipers in dunes of sand, motions both enticing and deceptive. They were nomads, they never stayed long enough to truly know a star and their love could only ever flicker, just as they did. It was there one second, changed the next, then gone. Nothing like Eddie’s love - a constant burn.
</p><p>
After the shiver comes the fall. Eddie is a new constellation, he doesn’t know what would happen to him if all the parts that made him up fell as shooting stars out of the sky. All he knows is that if he does, he might not get to see Buck anymore, he might not get to bask in his light, nor reflect it. So Eddie tries. He tries to hold on. Tries to shiver less. Tries to love less. It’s hard. Buck is too enchanting not to love. Every moment Eddie attempts not to, he’s fighting a losing battle and he does so not for the promise of eternity. He does it because even just one day more of loving Buck is better than none.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As per Deb's request, Buck's POV in the 'verse where Eddie is a constellation in love with Buck, the Morning Star.</p><p>
<i>Buck was the Star of Morn, born with the dawn of creation, fated to recreate it each night. He was beautiful and delighted in it, in the joy he was confident he brought all those who saw him, for his was the light of the first day in which all things shine brighter.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ">Lana</a> for the beta! And to the amazing and kind <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj">Maszzaj</a> for the banner she made for this fic, posted at the start of chapter 2.</p><p>
Feel free to drop me an ask with questions, feedback, prompts at <a href="https://matan4il.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>Buck was the Star of Morn, born with the dawn of creation, fated to recreate it each night. He was beautiful and delighted in it, in the joy he was confident he brought all those who saw him, for his was the light of the first day in which all things shine brighter.</p><p>There were many a star that Buck had witnessed being born and burn out, several ghosts of galaxies haunting the skies long after they had died, as well as a play of reflection between countless suns and moons that seemed endless, until it wasn’t. If nothing else, Buck watched and he learned. Because what is a morning star, destined to outlive all else in the skies around him, if his heart has been broken?</p><p>The northern lights were easy for him. They never stopped in one place. Once every solar storm,  they’d come swirling around him, whispering love, tickling his rays, dancing with him as if the universe could be endless for the length of this play. Then they’d leave with the promise of return on their lips, but who could guess when. Buck was familiar with the steps of this dance.</p><p>Billions of years pass in this routine and all is well.</p><p>But Eddie.</p><p>Eddie somehow happens, a newly formed constellation, aligned through space in the form of an arrow and bow, with the sharp tip pointing right at Buck. It makes the Morning Star shiver. Who would notice? He shines too brightly for any gaze to capture that, but it’s terrifying still. For some reason, Eddie is different and he makes Buck feel mortal for the first time in eons.</p><p>So the Star of Morn turns away. He laughs louder. Gives himself over to the northern lights when they come and whispers love back to them in the same way someone might wield a shield on a battlefield. When they don’t pass by, Buck continues to dance, on his own, spinning fast in his spot so he wouldn’t stop at the wrong moment, wouldn’t look in Eddie’s direction. So he could wait out the tremble and hope that the feelings that come with it, that were strengthened by accidental glances, would finally subside.</p><p>It doesn’t work. Eddie is spectacular to Buck. Brightly shining in a way no other constellation has. Something in the way that he never stops gazing touches the Morning Star at the parts of himself that have been quiet for years. The ones that want more than to laugh with passing illusions. The ones longing to engage.</p><p>Time doesn’t pass in the sky, but movement does, the motion of the cosmos which eventually extinguishes even the most giant of stars. And as it does, Buck’s tremor grows. Heavenly bodies sometimes fall from the sky if they shiver too uncontrollably, they fall and are reborn temporary, fall and are transformed to belong to the Earth. But would the Star of Morn, that one fixed point above the horizon, from which the sky itself seemingly begins and spreads in every direction? He fears he might, his fate no longer as sealed as he always knew it to be. Eddie’s changing him. No, his own love for the constellation is remaking Buck. He doesn’t laugh vacantly. He doesn’t dance to ignore his surroundings. Eddie has been staring at him for what might as well be an eternity now. And Buck. Buck is turning around to him and is staring back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A third POV in the fic that tells the tale of Buck, the Morning Star, and Eddie, the newly formed constellation who fell in love with him.</p><p>
<i>The universe had not known time, though that element was contained within it, as existence was too vast to be defined by such constraints. The world’s birth, death and every breathing moment in between are one and the same. The universe goes about the creation of life in much the same manner that the living things it has made awaken in the morning: something that simply happens.
</i></p>
<p><i>
It shouldn’t have a special fondness for the Star of Morn.</i>
</p>
<p>
Each chapter/POV can be read separately, but they do make a richer tapestry read together!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Deb, the second and third chapters would not exist if it weren't for you. I hope this makes your day nicer during this tumultuous period of time! Love you! &lt;33333</p><p>
Thank you so much to the wonderful and encouraging <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound">Toughpaperround</a> for the beta and to the gifted and generous <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann">Ro</a> for this beautiful cover art she made to go along with this fic! You're both stars as well! xoxoxox
</p>
<p>
Feel free to leave feedback, comments, suggestions, requests, questions at <a href="matan4il.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>. It's all so very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
The universe had not known time, though that element was contained within it, as existence was too vast to be defined by such constraints. The world’s birth, death and every breathing moment in between are one and the same. The universe goes about the creation of life in much the same manner that the living things it has made awaken in the morning: something that simply happens.
</p><p>
It shouldn’t have a special fondness for the Star of Morn. 
</p><p>
What’s one star among trillions, scattered throughout millions of galaxies, spread out across the endless skies, in this reality alone? 
</p><p>
And yet. Without meaning to, the universe had given it a name. Buck. And found that there was warmth to this one, in addition to a sadness, a deep, internal well of loneliness in which the tears, the ones that this Morning Star did not shed, echoed.
</p><p>
When the universe creates life, it does so without thought. It had no special intentions when it made the northern lights or solar storms. It blinked, therefore they were. But then, it watched. It saw how Buck danced with the lights. It witnessed his brilliance, his laughter and what appeared to be joy, but wasn’t. It then knew his sadness more than ever before. And the cause of it. 
</p><p>
The universe had unintentionally created a Star of Morning with a soul.
</p><p>
Celestial bodies are not meant to have one. The skies are dark and boundaryless, they’re self containing and have no needs. But a soul, a soul forever craves that which can only be found outside itself. It misses, even before it has. To have a soul makes floating in the great, wide void difficult. Impossible, perhaps. And for the first time, the universe thinks before it blinks.
</p><p>
It creates a galaxy with a soul and heart, purposely. It fails. The galaxy’s heart grows and grows within her body until it breaks, until she dies. The universe mourns, but tries again. Stars shiver and fall out of the sky with each failed attempt. The trails they leave behind them as they do are scars of light and shadow which no living eye can perceive. But the universe grieves and remembers. It is changing. It keeps on creating heavenly souls.
</p><p>
Until it’s prepared.
</p><p>
They had both waited a long time for this, the universe and Buck, though only one of them is aware of what is coming. One blink. At the end of a deep breath and a purposeful thought, a contemplation on fondness that has grown into parental love. Just a single blink and the universe is giving birth to a new constellation, created with a soul that would fit Buck’s. Given its own name, Eddie. Arranged in the sky so they can align with each other. These two will yearn one for another and experience moments of pain, but won’t break. Because eventually, they will find each other, no matter what, bound by fate. Destined for mutual love.
</p><p>
And so, the universe watches. It hurts along with them as they misunderstand. Eddie, thinking he’s not even being seen. Buck, trying hard not to look at him, for fear of more heartache. They both shiver alone and the universe fights its own urge to tremble, scared that despite all of its efforts, their bond will fail. 
</p><p>
But they choose. Each one of them on his own makes a choice, despite the hurt, the risk and the fear. Eddie chooses to gaze on at his Morning Star. Buck chooses to turn and stare directly at his constellation. They make the choice to love and their field of gravity is forever changed as they now orbit each other. The start of a new dance, together. Cosmic stardust begins drifting between them at that, like a kiss.
</p><p>
The universe stands back and watches. They have no need for its help anymore. As it should be. They will be happy now and so will it, for them. Its love for them is deeper, truer and more complex than anything it had experienced prior to them. They are its worry and comfort. Its children. Its two first soulmates.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>